1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immediate toilet odor removal system and more particularly pertains to a new toilet stool ventilation system for extracting objectionable and obnoxious odors from the toilet stool to the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an immediate toilet odor removal system is known in the prior art. More specifically, an immediate toilet odor removal system heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,488,741; 3,849,808; 2,297,035; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,960; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,724; and 3,416,167; 3,357,029; 2,728,088; 2,124,017; and 5,745,927.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet stool ventilation system. The inventive device includes a vent member including a vent housing having an opening therein and being adapted to be fastenably disposed between a toilet bowl and a toilet seat with hook and loop fasteners and with the vent housing also including a hose adapter extending through a wall of the vent housing and extending outwardly thereof; and also includes a flexible tubular member having a first end and a second end which is removably and securely fastened to the hose adapter of the vent housing and also having a bore extending therethrough; and further includes an odor extracting assembly for extracting odors from a toilet stool through the vent member and the flexible tubular member.
In these respects, the toilet stool ventilation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extracting objectionable and obnoxious odors from the toilet stool to the outside.